


Tie a Yellow Ribbon

by vixleonard



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixleonard/pseuds/vixleonard
Summary: Jon and Sansa talk after the meeting in the Great Hall.A missing scene from Episode 7x02 "Stormborn"





	Tie a Yellow Ribbon

He isn't entirely surprised when Sansa comes to his room after the meeting in the Great Hall. After declaring his intention to leave the North in her hands, potentially forever, he'd met with some of the great lords, reassuring them of his intent to return with the Dragon Queen's help. This is the second time Jon has found himself with power he never sought and he doesn't find it any more comfortable now than he did when the Night's Watch voted him Lord Commander. Usually he can at least count on little Lyanna Mormont to support him without condition but even his staunchest supporter looked distrustful. One day it would different. He remembered watching the lords with his father and there wasn't much questioning then. He is still new to them, unknown and largely untested, and winning one battle against Ramsey Bolton isn't enough to gain blind loyalty. And Jon doesn't ask for blind loyalty. He just wishes Sansa wasn't against the naysayers too.

Jon waits until Sansa closes the door before speaking, not wanting another argument to be overheard by the servants. "You will be fine while I'm gone."

"Jon - "

"I have the utmost confidence in your ability to run Winterfell," Jon continues, stuffing some items into his pack, "and I don't doubt for a moment everything will be fine."

Sansa looks at him as if he is an idiot, wrinkling her nose. "I know that."

He pauses, confused. "What?"

"You think I don't want you to go to Dragonstone because I don't feel capable of running Winterfell, the North? I know I can do this. I've been raised to do this. While you and Robb learned how to fight, I learned how to run this castle. My concerns aren't related to food supply or if the servants will obey." She sighs, shaking her head. "You belong here."

"I am the king. A king must do what's best for his people."

"And I am one of your people!"

Jon stops packing, truly looking at her. There is a hint of panic in her eyes he has not seen since the night she swore to him that she would never return to Ramsey Bolton, her shallow breathing indicative of just how scared she is. His heart breaks for her and it must show on his face because it disappears behind the facade she uses with everyone else. "Sansa..."

"If the Dragon Queen kills you, the Northern lords will make me marry. I don't have a sword; I'm never going to lead an army. They will fight among themselves over who will have me, and I will be forced into a third marriage. And that is the best option for me! For all we know, Daenerys Targaryen already thinks us traitors and will feed us to her dragons. If I must die, I will die; I don't fear it, not anymore. But I won't be carried off to be given to someone else, and the only reason no one is even trying is because you're here."

Jon steps to her, taking her hands in his. Sansa looks away and he gently brings her face back with a tender touch. "I won't let anything happen to you. You'll keep Brienne with you. She's worth five Kingsguard. I'll give her instruction that if anyone approaches you, she'll strike them down."

Sansa smiles despite herself. "You think Brienne can hold back the entire North?"

"I think she can get you to safety if it comes to that."

Sansa's face darkens. "Is there any safe place left in this world?"

Jon cups her face between his palms, hoping she can read the sincerity in his eyes. "You are safe here, Sansa, with or without me. You'll have Brienne, the Northern army - "

"And the army of the Vale."

Jon feels himself recoil at the mention of the Vale, his distaste for Lord Baelish too strong to hide. "You trust Lord Baelish to keep you safe?"

Sansa scoffs. "I think Lord Baelish would be the first man in line to force me into marrying him, carrying me away to the Eyrie where only he can have me. And that's why I need you to come back to me."

"Send him away," Jon orders, clenching his fists so tight, his fingernails dig into his palms. 

"We need his men, and trust me, it is better to have Petyr Baelish at your side rather than at your back." She smiles sadly, reaching out to brush something off of his shirt. "You've been stabbed far too many times as it is."

It's still strange, hugging Sansa. Those last few years at Winterfell before the world changed, he and Sansa didn't spend much time together, let alone hug. But it is all Jon can think to do, his words failing him as they always did at moments like these. If Sansa finds it strange, she says nothing, squeezing him tight against her, burying her face in his shoulder. He isn't sure how long they stay like that before they pull apart.

He means to kiss her cheek, to reassure her a final time everything will be fine. But either he moves the wrong way or she does, and his lips are against hers. The shock of it is enough to send them both back on her their heels, and Jon gasps as Sansa puts her fingers to her lips. They stare at each other for a moment, something unspeakable crackling between them. And then Sansa takes the smallest step forward and presses her mouth against his again.

As far as kisses go, it is almost chaste. Neither of them deepen it or part their lips; Jon doesn't reach for her to feel the press of her body against his. And yet Jon is overwhelmed by it, by the amount of emotion he feels Sansa pouring into him and by everything he feels in return. When the kiss breaks, Sansa doesn't look away. Instead she smiles weakly, gestures towards his bed with one hand, and says, "I should let you finish packing."

He nods because he does not know what else to say.

Going to Daenerys Targaryen is the right thing to do. Jon doesn't doubt this, and he will go because it is the right thing to do. As he told Sansa, he is a king now and kings must put others first. 

But as he tries to sleep that night, he wishes he could be just a bastard crow again, tumbling a beautiful woman kissed by fire back onto his furs.


End file.
